Diaz VS Miller
by Ififall
Summary: When Nick throws a Water bottle at Miller, Nate gets involved...


**_A/N: _**Saw Nick throw the water Bottle on the "Static: Miller Diaz Series"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Diaz/Miller Slash.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

When Nick Diaz was Still Strike-force Champion, K.J Noons was the least of his problems. Ever since the Strike-force Brawl, Nick and Miller had their guns or fists drawn.

Nate Diaz didn't get it. Miller and Nick were fine before the brawl. Some would have said that they were even **_friends._** But after the Brawl, that had all changed.

* * *

To Nate Diaz, it seemed that Nick was talking about Miller every other day. It didn't help that they both worked for Strike-force. Nate knew that Nick and Miller were going to bump into each other. He just didn't want to be around, when they did. But on this particular day, he had no choice.

He was walking through the Strike-Force corridor with his Brother. They walked past Miller. He was smiling at Nick, then he said Hi to Nate.

* * *

"How you doing Nathie?" Miller asked. Before Nate could nod back Nick said:

"Don't talk to my Brother, you faggot" Nick Diaz chucked the water bottle at Miller. The bottle hit Miller in the face. Miller looked dazed by it. Nate grabbed Nick by the waist and he held his Brother back.

"Nick stop that shit. Do you wanna get fined again?" Nate asked. But Nick wasn't listening.

* * *

"Fuck you Miller!" Nick yelled. Nate dragged him away. As soon as Nate had Nick back at their hotel room, he freaked out.

"What the fuck?" Nate asked. "Why can't you just leave the Dude alone?" Nate asked.

"He's a dick" Nick said.

* * *

"So you're throwing shit now?"Nate asked. "I ain't paying no fine if Scott finds out" Nate said. Scott Coker was the CEO of Strike-Force. In other words, Nick's boss. Coker fined them the last time. Nate knew that Coker wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing again. To keep the Diaz Brothers in line.

"Calm down" Nick told his Little Brother.

"Why? What the fuck's wrong with you!" Nate shouted.

* * *

He didn't mean to shout. The walls were thin and they didn't need the Guests and the Staff Complaining. Nate grabbed his Jacket and began to walk to the door. Nick caught up with his Little Brother and pulled Nate's thin wrist.

"What's crawled up your ass?" Nick asked.

"I'm going out" Nate said. He shrugged Nick off and left. He didn't go very far. Miller's room was a couple of floors above.

* * *

Nate knocked on the door and Miller opened it. Nate Diaz Checked Miller's face. He looked okay. The water Bottle hadn't left a scratch on him. Nate looked down and saw the water patches on Miller's T-shirt.

"I don't what the fuck got into him" Nate said as Miller opened the door. Miller's hotel looked exactly how Nate pictured it. It was messy. Training gear was everywhere. Miller's sausage Dog Gator was jumping over his Training pads. The Television volume was up high. Miller kick his things around to lower the volume.

* * *

"Come in...I'm surprised that you showed up" Miller said.

"I said that I'd show" Nate said.

"Yeah but Nick always gets you by the balls" Miller said. He got up and wrapped his arms around Nate's waist. Seconds later he had his hands in Nate's Boxer shorts. He rubbed Nate's balls with the back of his hand.

* * *

Nate took Miller's hand out and caressed his arm. Nate licked Miller's wrist before sucking his index finger. Miller quickly pulled it out, and both fighters made out face to face.

Nate felt the vibration of his phone, but he didn't answer it. Miller opened the door to the bedroom. As soon as they were inside, Miller could hear his Dog scratching on the door.

"Shit" Miller said. He turned towards the door, but Nate turned him around and kissed his neck.

* * *

Miller stuck his hands back in Nate shorts and stroked his dick. Then he pulled Nate's dick out of his pants. Miller was about to lean down to blow him, when he paused. He left the room. Nate heard some doors slam.

For a brief moment Nate thought that he'd left. Then moments later Miller came back.

"Sorry, I just had to give Little Gator something to play with out there" Miller said.

* * *

"K" Nate said.

"Mind if I play with you for a while?" Miller asked. Nate shrugged and Miller kissed him. They got on the bed and Miller took off his trousers. Miller was face up on the bed while Nate was on top, lifting up Miller's shirt. He caressed his chest before, putting his hand over Miller's dick. Miller didn't feel much though.

By the time Miller was shoving his Boxers down Nate was already trying to turn him over.

* * *

Nate had rarely played Top with Miller. Miller was a natural Welterweight, so it made sense. But if Nate could just relax Miller a little, then...maybe...maybe he could get away with it. Nate licked Miller's back and slid his boxers off.

He gently bit Miller's lower back. Miller moaned and Nate stuck a finger inside him. As he felt Miller, he began to get hard himself. He was about to take his own Trousers off when Miller's phone rang. Miller grabbed for it and looked at the screen. Then he turned Half-naked onto his back.

"Mill, don't you wanna do this shit?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Nate's it's Nick" Miller said.

"What?" Nate asked.

"That's right Nathie. You're Brother's calling me. Did you give him my number?" Miller asked.

* * *

"Nah" Nate told him, trying to remember.

"Why don't I believe you?" Miller asked Nick's Little Brother.


End file.
